The present invention relates to mop that has a detergent tank connected to the rod of the mop and a detergent feeding mechanism is controlled by rotating a collar located close to the handle of the rod.
A conventional mop 10 is shown in FIG. 1 and includes a rod 11 which is extends through a frame 12 and fixed to a sponge 14. Two squeeze rollers 121 are mounted to pins extending from two sides of the frame 12 and located on a top of the sponge 14. A pull device 13 includes two links 132 pivotally connected to two plates 133 connected to the rod 11 and a pull handle 131. The two links 132 extend through the frame 12 and fixed to the sponge 14 so that when pulling the pull handle 131 upward, the two links 132 lift the sponge 14 which is then squeezed by the rollers 121 so as to remove liquid in the sponge 14. The uses have to add detergent before using the mop 10 to clean the floor or the like. In other words, the users have to prepare two items, the mop 10 and the detergent to complete a cleaning work.
FIGS. 2 and 3 show a mop 20 that has a tank 25 for receiving detergent therein. A valve 26 is connected between the tank 25 and a passage 224 defined in the frame 22 so as to provide detergent to the sponge 24 via a hole 241 in the sponge 24. The frame 22 includes an opening 223 for engagement with the valve 26. The sponge 24 is connected to a pull device 23 which includes two links 233 fixed to the sponge 24, a pull handle 232 which is pivotably connected to the rod 21 by two plates 231. The sponge 24 can be squeezed by pulling the pull handle 232 to allow the rollers 221 to squeeze the sponge 24. The users have to bow down to operate the valve 26 whenever to open the valve 26 or close the valve 26. The tank 25 is attached to a side of the rod 21 so that the appearance of the whole assembly is bulky and dumb. Besides, the tank 25 projects out from a side of the rod 21 is easily by hit or damaged by foreign objects.
The present invention intends to provide a mop that has a tank through which the rod extends, and a detergent feeding mechanism is used to control a valve to allow the detergent to flow to the sponge, wherein a collar that controls the valve is located close to the handle of the rod so that the user can easily operate the collar.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a cleaning tool which comprises a hollow rod having an aperture defined through the wall of the rod and located close to a lower open end of the rod. The rod is connected to a cleaning member by a universal member and a passage is defined through the universal member and communicates with lower open end of the rod.
A tank has a first fitting on a top of the tank and a second fitting on a bottom of the tank. The lower open end of the rod extends through the tank via the first fitting and the second fitting. The aperture in the rod is located in the tank.
A detergent feeding mechanism includes a collar which is rotatably mounted to the rod and located close to a handle portion of the rod. A movable member is engaged with the collar and movable along the rod by rotating the collar. A guide member is received in the rod and has a head which is fixed to the movable member. A valve body is secured in the rod and the guide member movably extends through the valve body. A chamber is defined in the valve body and an end member on the guide member is movably received in the chamber. A side hole is defined through a wall of the valve body and communicates with the chamber of the valve body and the aperture in the rod. An end member is connected to the guide member and disengageably seals a lower open end of the valve body.